ensprungenfandomcom-20200215-history
Dust
Name: 'Dust ''<-- Personal Information --> 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''365 '''Height: '''20" in length from beak to tail (50.8 Centimeters) '''Weight: '''600 grams (21.2 Ounces) '''Species/Race: '''Spirit/Raven '''Physical Description: '''Dust has the appearance of a healthy black Australian Raven, With glossy black feathers, Silver claws and beak and piercing white eyes that give off a faint ice blue smokey aura. Outwardly: aside from the claws, eyes and beak, his appearance is very much like a normal Raven. ''<-- Powers/Abilities --> Special Powers/Abilities --- '''Power Name/Description: Intelligence Just looking at Dust, it's not a big feat to tell that something more than a mere Bird's brain lurks behind those eyes. Dust has an incredible intelligence for a bird: Rivalling those of your average young adult. However: despite this intellect, he is unable to speak english due to not having appropriate vocal chords. Limitations: Dust's intelligence is akin to that of an adult in their mid 20s, but having no vocal chords capable of human speech, is unable to communicate with others on his own. Power Name/Description: Immortality Dust's mere presence is treated as an omen where he comes from. An omen that cannot be destroyed by mere force alone. Dust's magical form recovers remarkably quickly from even the most severe injuries, whether he wants to or not. Lethal-level injuries such as dismemberment take longer to heal from, but his body will eventually recover no matter what is done to him. Limitations: ''' Dusts regenerative powers can recover any wound, but that doesn't mean it's painless or fast. Lethal wounds will take at least a week, sometimes longer for him to heal with his spirit clawing its way back to his broken body. '''Power Name/Description: Spirit Speaking Dust has the special power to communicate with dead spirits in the next plane, allowing him to carry messages from one world to the next. Limitations: ''' While he can freely converse with them, due to being unable to speak english, cannot translate without outside assistance such as a Medium or Telepathic individual. Physical Powers/Abilities --- '''Ability/Power: Flight Due to being a Raven, Dust has the ability to Fly. Furthermore, due to his immense strength (For a Raven that is), Dust has a carrying capacity of just over three times his bodyweight, of up to 2 Kilograms (70.5 Ounces) Ability/Power: Silver Skeleton' '''Dust's magical nature has resulted in his skeleton, beak and claws being formed of a naturally growing Silver Alloy. This allows him to cut through tough animal hide, makes his body far stronger and more resilient than a normal Raven, and gives him limited ability to attack Werewolves. ''<-- Inventory --> None <-- Additional Information --> Dust has been seen as an omen of ill-fortune for centuries where he came from. Rumors persisted around him that he was a demon in the form of a crow come to consume the souls of the wicked. However, the truth was far more pleasant, as he was a Spiritwalker created by a dead Priestess, who granted a young dead raven with the gift to carry messages to and from the living and dead worlds. Dust's presence in fact meant that the person he was seen by had a message from a dead spirit, but unable to speak, dust couldn't pass on these messages without a Medium. In recent years however: dust has taken a liking to travelling the Living planes, sampling the worlds and seeking to find a place to roost. Player information: Suraki Was Here! 2013